Watching
by proser132
Summary: Selphie likes watching Kairi. But lately, Kairi likes watching the sea... Yuri, femmeslash, okies? R&R, be nice! Short drabble thingy, relatively fluffy...


A/N: **Hiyas! My regular readers, to you I apologize. I know I have one or two of you. I got sick, and my WiFi was on the fritz… anywho - you've got new chapters of black feathers, and a new oneshot or two! ^****w****^ (piggy face) Loh you!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own KH2. But… I love it. So that's brownie points! *sticks tongue out at producers* And I kidnapped all the characters, too - their my muses! So, HA! *huggles Axel randomly***

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Warning: Yuri. Femmeslash. GirlXGirl. Teh hotness. Whatever, can we just get to the SelphKai love?!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Selphie likes watching Kairi.

Kairi, however, likes watching the sea.

Ever since Kairi and the boys came home, Kairi's been withdrawn. Maybe it has something to do with how close Sora and Riku are now. They almost never seem to be apart - Tidus says they are gay, but Selphie thinks it's sweet.

Unless that is what's made Kairi so very unhappy. In which Selphie will hunt them down.

Selphie doesn't know how long she's liked Kairi. She, in fact, can't remember a time when she _didn't_ like Kairi. When she had moved to the islands, Selphie had fallen all over herself to become her friend, and now that she is, she almost regrets it.

Friends don't date friends.

But Selphie can dream, and when she does, it's of the pretty purple blue eyes, with the long lashes.

Selphie thinks Kairi liked Sora, but now that Sora and Riku were together, well… Kairi was down.

"Are you okay?" Selphie asks today. Today, they are not sitting in the paopu tree. Today, they are at the top of the island. Selphie doesn't know why, but she doesn't question it. What's the point - she would have followed Kairi anyway.

"A lot of things, Selph-chan." Kairi sighs. The wind ruffles her hair, and Selphie watches with some envy. Then, she remembers who it is, and she's not jealous anymore. Now she just wants it.

"Like what?" Selphie asks flippantly, bouncing a little on the rock she's sitting on.

"Like…" Kairi pauses. "Like people who are scared and try to hurt other people who are different."

"Why would they do that?" Selphie knows she's a little ignorant of the outside world; Kairi teases her about it and calls her _naïve_. But this is beyond her understanding.

"Because they fall in love in ways those mean people don't understand." Kairi looks at her oddly. "And I'm scared that you might secretly be one of those people."

"The different people? Or the mean ones?" Selphie replies, shocked.

"The… mean ones." Kairi murmurs hesitantly.

Selphie gasps.

"I could never!" She gapes at her friend.

"Do you have a problem with Riku and Sora?" Kairi asks, too seriously for Selphie's liking.

"Why would I? They're normal." Selphie answers dismissively. She stands up and gives Kairi a quick hug - the only kind she will because she doesn't want to ruin their delicate friendship. When she pulls away, Kairi looks slightly flushed.

"I mean, with them… dating?"

"Oh, that's what they're doing?" She says brightly. "I think it's sweet."

"Really?" Kairi looks hopeful, for some reason.

"Yeah huh." And she gives Kairi a brilliant smile.

Kairi is suddenly a lot more relaxed. They lapse into silence, side by side; the clouds cover the sun, and a breeze picks up. It's going to rain soon; Selphie likes the rain, and the sounds it makes on her roof. Kairi says she likes the rain, too.

"Why don't you date, Selph-chan?" she asks randomly a few minutes later.

"Because I don't love anyone who would want to date me," Selphie answers truthfully.

"But you're pretty. Why wouldn't someone want to date you?"

Selphie misses the hidden compliment. "Because friends don't date friends." She says carefully, finally looking at Kairi's eyes. There is a spot of jealousy in them.

"What's his name?" She asks nonchalantly. "Is it Tidus?"

"No - he's in love with Namine."

"Wakka?"

"No."

"Who else is there?" Kairi says, deeply puzzled.

"There's no one." Selphie interrupts hurriedly; if Kairi finds out, she might not want to be friends.

"Wait…" She starts, a look of dawning on her face.

"Bye!" Selphie says hastily, turning and walking quickly away.

"It's me, isn't it."

Selphie freezes in place. Kairi figured her out?

A hand lands on her shoulder and turns her around.

"You had me really worried for a second there." and then Kairi tilts her chin up and presses their lips together.

Selphie breaks away, shocked, but doesn't mind when Kairi tries again. She kisses back, and a raindrop hits her cheek and slides down. Kairi sees this and stops, exclaiming apologies, thinking she's made Selphie cry. Selphie starts laughing and points to the sky. Kairi turns red, and Selphie kisses her again.

Because Selphie likes watching Kairi. And now, Kairi's not watching the sea.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: **Drabble thingy. Review? Even if you don't like it?**


End file.
